The general construction of ovens and ranges and other appliances are well known in the art. Typically, for example, an oven or range includes a cooking chamber with a door for access to the chamber. The chamber is generally cube shaped, with top, bottom, left and right with a back wall opposite an opening for access to the chamber. The opening is closed by a door. Usually the door is attached to the cooking chamber along the bottom edge and pivots about a horizontal axis between open and closed positions.
Oven doors may be removable from the cooking chamber. This can be accomplished with several configurations, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,732; 3,015,125; 3,072,117 and 3,677,259.